UNSC Absolution (CG-301)
|subclasses= |built= |length=1192m |width= |height= |mass= |speed= |acceleration= |engine= |slipspace drive= |shield gen=not equipped |hull=RADAR absorbant, plasma-refractive coating *1910mm titanium/ceramic armour plating *plasma-resistant anti-spall carbon nanofibre backing |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*Mark XIV Medium Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (2) *RSGM-16 Archer (60 pods, 7200 missiles) *BSGM-14 Harpoon (24 tubes, 48 missiles) *RSM-19 Shiva (1 tube, 6 missiles) *dual 4.1 inch Mark 22 naval gun turrets (40) *quad 50mm mark VI naval gun turrets (250) |complement= *F/A-352B Longsword (24) *RQ-117 Clarion (6) *2 airlift/starlift squadrons (16 D-77 Pelicans) *Mark 4 lifeboat (120) |complement= |crew=1200 |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era=Human-Covenant War |role= |commission=May 19th, 2535 |retired=destroyed October 20th, 2552 |affiliation=United Nations Space Command |captains=Matthew Lewis Kathrin Grunwald (acting) }} UNSC ''Absolution'' (CG-301) was a ''Marathon''-class cruiser in service with the UNSC Navy during the Human-Covenant War. Commissioned in 2535, Absolution's long and illustrious naval career included several major and dozens of minor engagements, beginning with the Battle of Orchid IV in 2540 and later including the Battle of Miridem, Battle of Adrastos, and the Fall of New Carthage. After the latter, Absolution was reassigned from the Sixth Quick Reaction Fleet, relocated to Barrow, and instead joined the First Fleet at Earth. Having an informal, though famed and extensive relationship with the 28th Shock Troops Battalion, the ship was often home to the ODSTs and frequently saw them deploy to participate in operations against the . Absolution's service came to an end in late 2552 at the Battle of Earth, where she was destroyed by , along with most of her crew and the 28th Battalion's Charlie Company. Service History Battle of Orchid IV Skirmish at Iophon Battle of Miridem Battle of Adrastos Fall of New Carthage Battle of Earth During the early stages of the Battle of Earth, Absolution had been docked at the UNSC naval shipyard above Singapore. On the arrival of the first Covenant vessels, she and the other ships moored there were immediately scrambled. Absolution's crew were mostly disembarked on their first shore leave for nearly eighteen months, and in the chaos as the startled UNSC jumped into action, she departed at around 09:00 with less than a third of her crew embarked. Within twenty minutes of launching, Absolution was in combat against Covenant vessels, having joined Admiral Jackson's Sixth Home Defence Group in defending orbital defence platforms in the Oceania and Southeast Asia areas. Absolution was commanded by Captain Lewis, who had remained onboard at Singapore, along with the first officer and a small number of her bridge and engineering officers. Absolution was one of ten Marathon-class cruisers within the Group, which successfully repelled elements of Regret's fleet in a skirmish in geosynchronous orbit above the Indian Ocean. Later, at approximately 14:00, the Sixth Home Defence Group joined Harper's Second Defence Group in engaging Truth's reinforcements, in a protracted battle that saw both sides maul the other. At approximately 15:00, in the midst of the fiercest fighting, Absolution was dispatched along with the frigates Death's Head and Reliant Warrior to geosynchronous orbit above Sydney. The three vessels were ordered to hold position above the city, which had been invaded by the Covenant hours before, and support ground operations by deploying ODSTs and protecting the city's geosynchronous communications satellite. Absolution (CG-301), UNSC Category:Individual UNSC Ships